


To be Held

by the_pen_is_mightier



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Insecure Crowley, Love, Loving Aziraphale, M/M, Tenderness, aziraphale tells crowley he's loved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23787343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_pen_is_mightier/pseuds/the_pen_is_mightier
Summary: Aziraphale tells Crowley how much he loves him
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 170





	To be Held

_“Let me hold you.”_

Crowley rested his forehead on Aziraphale’s shoulder. Aziraphale’s arms cradled him, warm and soft and indescribably gentle; he couldn’t resist it, couldn’t pull away, though he was unable to shake the image of his tears staining Aziraphale’s perfectly preserved waistcoat. 

“My _treasure_ ,” Aziraphale whispered. “You are so impossibly important to me.” 

Demon, he was a demon. An outcast without a family. “Angel…”

“You are the light of my life.” He ran one hand into Crowley’s hair while the other rubbed tenderly at his back. “I can’t imagine what I would do - what I would _be_ without you, darling. You have always been home to me.” 

Crowley’s arms slipped around Aziraphale’s waist, the wide, gorgeous weight of him. He didn’t understand how it could be that Heaven’s most glorious angel could feel anything for him. That the universe’s brightest star could love him even as he cried weakly into his beautiful old-fashioned clothes. But Aziraphale didn’t let go; he held Crowley so close and so tight, so lovingly that Crowley could barely stand it. 

“You are so kind to me,” Aziraphale murmured. “So gentle, so patient. You always have been even when I don’t deserve it.”

“Aziraphale -”

“Shh.” Aziraphale’s fingers scratched gently over his scalp. “Shh. Let me tell you how much you mean to me.” 

And he couldn’t resist that. There had never been anyone to tell him of his own importance, to do anything but belittle and revile him, since the fall of the angels over six thousand years ago. There had never been anyone else to love him like Aziraphale did. But Aziraphale - he shuddered out a sob as his angel kissed his forehead - Aziraphale did it so wonderfully well. 

“Let me tell you,” Aziraphale said softly, “how I _adore_ you. How beautiful you are to me, how precious. You deserve to hear it.” 

Crowley clung to Aziraphale. “Tell me.” 

Aziraphale’s wings unfurled from his back and wrapped around both of them. Crowley melted into the warmth of the embrace. It was an incredible feeling, to be so utterly surrounded by love, to be held so completely. He didn’t ever want to leave these arms.

“The stars you made are glorious,” Aziraphale whispered. “Every night I look out at the sky and fall in love with it. But I would go down to the deepest basement of Hell forever to be close to you, my love. You’re Heaven to me.”

Crowley didn’t try to restrain his tears. They were tears of joy more than of pain. Aziraphale loved him. Everything else in the universe was all right.

“Let me hold you, darling,” Aziraphale said softly, and Crowley did.

**Author's Note:**

> Like my content? Find me on tumblr @[whatawriterwields](https://whatawriterwields.tumblr.com)!


End file.
